Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by journey maker
Summary: Mokuba with the help from his brother and friends makes Christmas special for several families.. Very AU and OOC. Hope you like it. please R&R.. Oneshot...


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_Everyone who knows Mokuba Kaiba knows that he can usually always get his own way from time to time, well this is a little story of how he got his brother, Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlon, Solomon, Yugi, Yami, Rebecca Hawkins and her grandpa Arthur all to do what he wanted and that was for all of them to adopt a family for Christmas and that's exactly what they all did._

Seto was typing on his lap top as usual when Mokuba knocked on his bedroom door and when Seto said "Come in" little did he know what he was in for.

Mokuba walked over to where his brother was and as he stood there looking at Seto, he lifted his eyes off the lap top and there they were those damn puppy dog eyes and he knew that he was beat.

"Alright what is it this time?" Seto asked.

"You remember when you said last week that you'd do anything that I wanted as long as I left you alone for two hours?" Mokie said.

Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said "Yes, I remember."

Mokuba then said "Well I'm taking you up on what you said and I need you to take me to the Mall tonight and we have to get there before it closes."

Seto closed his lap top and got up and said "Alright, if that's all I have to do then lets go."

Little did Seto know that when they got to the Mall there would be the others waiting for him and Mokuba too? As they entered the Mall there stood all of the "Geek squad" and a few more and Seto looked at his brother and asked "What's this all about?"

Mokuba then stood there and he said "This year I thought that it would be really nice if all of us did something for someone who has less then us for Christmas. Then he pulled out of his pocket ten pieces of paper and on each piece of paper was the name of a family that was in need of help for Christmas.

Mokuba gave Joey and Serenity one piece, he gave Tristan and Duke each one piece, he gave Tea and Mai each one piece, he then gave Solomon, Yugi and Yami one piece and finally he gave Rebecca and her grandpa one piece and said there is the names of the family members, their sizes and what the kids would like for Christmas."

When they all looked at the pieces of paper and saw that all of them were for families with little kids they all felt a little humbled that they had things that they always wanted and these families had nothing.

So all of them dug deep into their wallets and found out that they really didn't need anything this Christmas so they all smiled at Mokuba and walked off in search for what was listed on the pieces of paper. Seto noticed that he and Mokuba had three pieces of paper each and he smiled and said "You know I love you little brother" and then he and Mokuba went off too to find things that they families really wanted.

As they all walked around the Mall, Christmas Music filled the air and all of them were smiling and singing along with the music even Seto was singing. As they searched for everything on the pieces of paper they all began to get a real warm feeling inside and it spread through out their bodies till they all felt like they would burst with happiness knowing that they were doing something for someone else that really needed help.

It was over three hours later when they all got back to the place they first met they all had their gifts and they were all brightly wrapped and had tags with the people's names on them.

Solomon noticed that there were no mention of food on the lists and he talked to both Yugi and Yami about it and they agreed that if it were alright they would buy what the family they chose would need for a good Christmas dinner.

Solomon then mentioned it to the others and Seto said "If it is alright with all of you I'd love to buy each of these families what they will need to have a Christmas dinner." Seto then gave each of them over one hundred dollar to go buy what they thought the family they had picked would need for their Christmas dinner.

Everyone cheered and they all agreed that's what they all do. Arthur asked Mokuba "Do you have addresses for all these families?"

Mokuba told him "No but I know who does and he took out his cell phone and dialed a number and after talking for a couple of minutes he said we all go buy what we think each family will need and meet us back by the High School in two hours and we can deliver these to every family if that's what all of you want to do."

They all agreed and Seto said "Leave all the presents in the limo and we'll meet all of you at the High School later." That's what they did and when they all came to the High School they got another big surprise, there were two huge delivery trucks and Roland and Croquet were sitting behind the wheels of each truck and there standing beside them was none other then Pegasus himself.

As they all brought the food they had just bought and were getting ready to put them in the trucks, Croquet said "This one is refrigerated" and they put all the turkeys, pies and other food that needed to be kept cold and they put everything else in the other truck. Pegasus then said "Let's go delivery some good old fashion Christmas cheer to all these families."

By they time they were all done delivering the gifts and food everyone was tired but extremely overjoyed that they could make someone else's Christmas happy this year. Seto then looked at his brother and he said "Why didn't you just say that this is what you wanted to do?"

Mokuba smiled at everyone and he said "I wanted this year to be one of the best Christmas's that everyone will remember for a long time, and then he said Merry Christmas to all of you and God bless you for doing this for all the families that were in need."

Joey stood there with his arm around his sister and he said "We need to do this every year, what do you all say to that?"

Everyone including Seto said "Let's do it next year and every year that we're together."

Pegasus was so excited that he started dancing around clapping his hands and everyone looked at him and they all started smiling because they too felt what he felt like after they decided to make someone else's Christmas a day to remember….

THE END……….

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas and a Safe and Happy New Year from my house to yours……….


End file.
